


The Things We Live With

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Intoxication, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dolly wants to celebrate Dante's birthday by letting him taste alcohol, however this quickly goes awry and they now have to live with their mistake but how will they move forward?
Relationships: Dante/Dolly (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Things We Live With

Dolly had entered Dante's room and waited on him with the dog friendly alcohol, it was his birthday and she wanted him to at least have a taste if he wanted to. She'd drink a bit but she did want to keep him from getting too drunk. It was enough to get them pretty tipsy but she felt everything would be fine. Dylan had seemed adamant that she shouldn't have alcohol in the house, which she did agree with but tonight was special. Dolly had made sure to keep it where no pups could get it, especially not the Dimitris.

Dante came in not too long and noticed Dolly and what she was holding "hey sis, what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to make full use of your big day. I bought some alcohol, but if you don't want to try it I'll do something else with it. Don't worry we shouldn't get too drunk from this and I talked with mom and dad about letting you try it," Dolly said with a smile as she showed him the bottle and bowls, the bottle seemingly good for three shots each.

"Oh uh, sure I don't see why not" Dante said a bit surprised by this. He normally would be a bit more hesitant but he trusted Dolly and she had already answered all of his questions before he even had the chance to say anything.

"Now, let me just pour you a small amount so you can see what it tastes like and we'll go from there," Dolly said as she filled the two small bowls for them to get started and she giggled a bit.

Dante just waited for Dolly to be done trying his best to not let his anxiety run loose and just enjoy something like this with Dolly for once.

"It's alright to feel nervous, bro. Don't worry, this'll be fun," Dolly said noticing Dante's anxiety and trying to keep him from getting too riled up.

Dante nodded at and once Dolly was done he walked up to his bowl and said "here goes nothing" and started drinking it.

"You did remember to take those pills today right? The therapist said you needed to take one everyday," Dolly said with a bit of concern and started drinking as well.

"I did, don't worry, mom said that it might take a week or two before I start to notice anything though" Dante said as they kept going.

"It's alright, we do care about you and it's fine to have concerns but the way you tell us is a bit extreme," Dolly said just trying to kindly tell her brother to relax as they continued to drink, Dolly was surprised to already feel a buzz going as she let Dante see if he wanted to continue.

Dante was feeling a buzz come on as well but he wasn't used to drinking at all so he wasn't sure if that was normal or not. He had hung out Fergus a few times when alcohol was involved but he had, for more than a few reasons, always chosen to stay sober and keep his fox friend out of trouble but it wasn't like they ever talked about what it was actually like to be drunk.

Dolly didn't think much of it, and felt fine for the most part. She knew Fergus was a partier, but she also knew Dante probably wouldn't have tried at the time. "Are you feeling anything yet?" Dolly said with a giggle as she finished her first round.

"I'm feeling something that's for sure, not sure what but it's a good feeling" Dante said almost slurring his words a bit as he talked not realizing his was more then a bit tipsy at this point.

"Just let me know if it's too much bro, we don't have to drink all this but I will say this'll be the only time we do something like this," Dolly said and giggled a bit noticing how he slurred the words. She was a little more used to it, so it didn't seem to affect her much. However, she knew they should be careful and was going to let Dante ask for another round if he wanted it.

"I'm good, I think... let's keep going" Dante said, feeling relief from his anxiety for the first time in a long while.

"Alright, also one important thing... This is only for tonight, this is not an okay for you to start drinking regularly," Dolly warned as she poured their second round and just wanted to make sure he understood before he was too out of it.

"Alright Dolly I understand" Dante said and gave Dolly a nuzzle as it was quickly becoming apparent that Dante was an affectionate drunk.

Dolly nuzzled him back and smiled not seeing anything wrong with it as she started to drink her second bowl. Dolly noted him being a bit oddly affectionate and gave a giggle. "Well, they do say it brings out the inner you~" Dolly said, being admittedly flirty when she was starting to actually get drunk.

Dante just drank in silence and moved a bit closer to Dolly and kept trying to nuzzle her and give her other forms of affection. He was about half way through his second bowl when it became obvious that Dante was wasted at this point.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight cuddlebug~" Dolly said and closed up the bottle once they got done with the second round and she started walking Dante to bed, filling quite drunk herself but was still somewhat aware of her surroundings.

Dante was giggling a bit and as Dolly got him to his bed he said "I love you Dolly~ you're always so cute and sexy at the same time somehow~ I don't know what I'd do without you~" and with that Dante leaned in trying to kiss Dolly then and there.

"Alright, Dante~ Now let's get you in bed~" Dolly said as Dante managed a few kisses and as she tried to maintain her composure even if the alcohol was making her barely fight Dante off. It was like her body wanted Dante to continue as she did her best to get Dante to his bed.

Dante didn't fight her getting him into bed but before she could walk away he pulled her onto the bed with him and in his drunken stupor tried to roll on top of Dolly.

"Dante, come on~ We shouldn't~" Dolly said and caressed his cheek, but she wasn't really fighting him as the alcohol took over which she was starting to think might have been a bad idea.

Dante giggled a bit and finished getting on top of her before he kissed her right on the lips for a minute and said "come on~ please?~ it's my birthday~" Dolly could feel Dante's fully erect member pressed against her body and felt it throb against her.

"O-okay Dante~ Just this once~" Dolly said and was moaning as his member came in contact with her, her body tingling as her mind was letting a carnal desire take over that she couldn't explain.

Dante nodded at that before he went to try and get his member into her cookie. It took him a minute due to how drunk he was but he got it in eventually and he got to thrusting "Oh Dog~ I love you Dolly~" He said through his moans as he got started.

"Oh dog~ Your pretty good~" Dolly said as she moaned and was already feeling him hit her sweet spots as her tight pussy squeezed his cock.

Dante kept going and wasn't holding back at all, going about as fast and as hard as he could while still trying to make sure Dolly was enjoying herself.

Dolly was biting her lip as she moaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her body, throwing arms around his neck as they kept going. She was lost in a sea of ecstasy, her mind lost in a high from both drunkenness and the sex she was experiencing.

After a while Dante felt himself getting close and said "hey, uh, Doll... can I knot you?~"

"I don't care~ Go ahead~ Dog, I love you~" Dolly let out, too far gone to think clearly as she felt herself getting close as well.

Dante nodded at that and gave her a few more good thrusts before knotting her cumming hard as he filled her up with his seed "oooh fuck yes~".

Dolly came hard as he entered and was in too much pleasure to care about what was going on. "Oh fuck~" Dolly let out as she felt her body finally start to go limp after that, and her eyes were heavy as she yawned.

Dante cuddled up to Dolly and gave her a nuzzle and just like that he was out like a light.

Dolly wasn't far behind him and was soon enough fast asleep, neither realizing what the morning had for them.

~

Dolly woke up the next day, her head hurting as she noticed Dante next to her and looked around trying to piece together what happened.

Dante let out a groan and was waking up as well and felt terrible as he was severely hungover "oh Dog... why do I feel like shit?..."

"You'll have to power through it... I might have let you drink too much... But, I think I drank too much as well..." Dolly said as she sniffed and noticed a smell that she seemed to recognize. "Why do I smell sex?" Dolly asked as she wracked her brain for answers, while Dante was still feeling the effects of the hangover.

Dante had zoned out after Dolly mentioned letting him drink too much and started rubbing his temples like Deepak had shown him a while ago in an attempt to make his hangover lessen a bit.

"I'll get you some water or something and try to clean the place up," Dolly said as she got up and made her way to the door, her mind still not completely together.

"Alright thanks Dolly" Dante said as she left and laid back down and closed his eyes as he waited for her to get back.

It wasn't too long before she got back with two bowls of water and sprayed around to get rid of the smell.

Dante got to drinking his right away as he was unbelievably thirsty right now.

Dolly did the same, and then it dawned on her why it smelled that way. "Dante, I think we let things go way too far last night," Dolly said as she kept drinking and trying not to panic, starting to remember the events.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, noticing the way Dolly said that "I remember finishing the first bowl and... I'm waking up next to you... I can't remember anything between those two moments..."

"Dante... You started making out with me... Then we..." Dolly couldn't finish the sentence, she'd just slept with her brother and now really wished she hadn't done this at all. "That alcohol must have been stronger than I thought but... How?" Dolly thought as she finished her bowl and walked began pacing.

"Wait... you're not saying that we?..." Dante said not being able to finish the question as it was suddenly clicking what Dolly was talking about.

"Yes, Dante... Listen I wanted you to enjoy your birthday and all.. Let's just keep this between us and hope nothing comes from it... I guess..." Dolly said with a groan, not sure how to feel about this as she got ready to leave as she wanted a moment alone.

Dante didn't say anything to that and just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep hoping that when he wakes up this would just be a bad dream. Dante was trying to sleep but it was a problem, he was really wishing this was just a dream. Just the fact that he might have knocked up his own sister, much less lost his virginity to her, was causing his anxiety to really act up as he tried to take deep breaths and not panic.

Dolly left Dante alone, knowing they both really wanted this to not be true as she went to her room and wanted to be left alone.

On her way back Dylan turned the corner and saw Dolly and made a b line for her and trying not to be too loud he said "oh thank Dog you're okay, how's Dante?"

"I'm... I'm fine... He's fine... Just give me some space..." Dolly said and walked off, knowing that would make Dylan worry but she really just wanted to be alone right now.

"Look I can understand wanting to be alone right now but you should at least know what happened" Dylan said as he tried to keep up with Dolly as she walked away.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dolly asked, feeling very confused at Dylan as she stopped for a second.

"Okay so you know how mom and dad's anniversary is coming up next week? well... dad had bought a bottle of some pretty potent wine for the occasion and it looks like you two thought to hide your bottles in the same spot... we didn't even notice until this morning..." Dylan said, sounding genuinely worried.

"Th-That would explain... Oh dog... The bottles must have looked pretty identical... I should've known something was wrong when I noticed how fast it worked... Raah!" Dolly yelled, pulling her ears in frustration as she realized what happened.

"It's okay sis, mistakes happen, I'm just glad you both seem to be fine" Dylan said not sure what else to say.

"Well... Anyway... I just really want to be alone right now..." Dolly said as she walked away, it was obvious to anyone something must have been really bothering her as she tried to stay calm.

Dylan knew right away something was up but decided now was far from the time to push for answers and just left Dolly alone.

Dolly went to their room and hopped into her bed, noticing Dylan seeming to take the hint right now as she just tried to sleep not sure what else to do at this point.


End file.
